ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stretchy Stretchy
Stretchy Stretchy is the eighth episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The episode starts in Undertown; in the hot spot. Many Kraaho are seen digging and lava is seen flowing out of some of the holes. A large metallic pipe is seen in the middle of the hot spot. Lava is seen flowing upward in the pipe; hinting another way for the Kraaho to get lava. The temp. is steaming. It is so hot that some of the Kraaho are even sweating. One Kraaho stops digging and walks to the pipe. Near the pipe a young girl is standing. She wears a purple coat. She is none other than Ester. The Kraaho walks over to Ester as he is revealed to be Seebik. Seebik: Ester, shouldn't we should stop now? Ester: Who gave you the right to question my authorities? Seebik: I was just.... Ester: Keep digging! Don't stop until I say so. Seebik: But how much more do we need? Ester: Lots More! We need enough to flood Undertown and Bellwood! THEME SONG! The scene shifts to Mr. Smoothy where Diamondhead is fighting Vulkanus. Diamondhead punches Vulkanus who dodges to the left and kicks Diamondhead in the knee which makes him fall to the ground. Diamondhead: OW!!! (Gets Up) Since when did you become a fighter? Vulkanus: Oh...This? It's called improvising. Plus there's something you don't know. Diamondhead: Oh really? What? Vulkanus: Heh.Heh (Vulkanus jumps up and kicks Diamondhead in the face followed by another brutal kick to Diamondhead's chest. Diamondhead falls to the ground.) Take that! Diamondhead: Ugh. (Diamondhead makes diamonds encase Vulkanus's feet.) Hah! (Vulkanus punches him.) Oh Yeah.(Diamondhead punches Vulkanus three times in the face and kicks him in the stomach.) Now who's winning? Vulkanus(Smiling): Me. (Suddenly Vulkanus teleports away.) Diamondhead: Coward.(Omnitrix IV times out.) Ben: Ahhh..A job well done. Er..Sort of. In the background and to the the left of Ben, a Kraaho is seen running up to Ben. Kraaho: Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben(Turning Around): What?(Sees Kraaho and gets ready to transform) Seebik?! What do you want?! Seebik: I don't want to hurt you! Ben: Oh really? Seebik: Yes! I need help. The scene skips ahead a few minutes in time where Seebik and Ben are sipping smoothies and sitting at a table. Seebik is talking to Ben. Ben: And you want me to believe that? Seebik: Yes! Ben: I'm not stupid enough to believe that! Seebik: I'm telling the truth! You have to believe me! Ben: Ugh. Fine, I'll check it out. But if you're lying......(Slaps Omnitrix IV and undergoes transformation.) XLR8! XLR8 picks up Seebik and runs to undertown. Seebik: I...think.....I'm.....gonna huuurrllllllllll! The scene shifts to undertown, at the hot spot. Ester is watching over many kraaho as they are digging. Now the lava has practically flooded the hot spot and many kraaho are sweating and some are even unconscious. Ester is also not doing well. Ester(Sweating and almost on the ground): Keep.....Dig...digging.(Collapses onto the ground.) *Pants Heavily* XLR8 and Seebik arrive at the scene. Seebik: ''So ''hot! XLR8: Yeah...(Sees Ester on the ground.) Ester! (Runs over.) Ester! You alright? Ester: Ciyena.... XLR8: Time to cool this place down! (Hits the Omnitrix IV and undergoes transformation.) Arctiguana! Arctiguana sprays ice everywhere and freezes the Hot Spot. Arctiguana: There! Now why was it so hot in here?! Seebik: It was Ester's command. Arctiguana: But why would she do something like this? I mean its harming her! (Times Out.) Seebik: I do not know. But.... Ben: What? Seebik: She would always go into that (Points at a wall) cave. Ben: That's a wall. Seebik: But that's what you think. Follow me. Seebik leads Ben over to the wall. Seebik touches the wall and the wall opens up. A voice come from inside the cave. Voice: Who dares to disturb me?! Ben: I do. Now get out here! Voice: Ben Tennyson? (Voice starts getting closer.) Always a pleasure to meet you. Now a figure can be seen coming out of the cave. Suddenly a voice eard from behind Ben. Voice: Ben, stop! Ben sees Ester behind him. Ben(Turns around): Ester? What are you talking about? Ester: Don't do anything to him. Ben: What do you mean? And who is him? Voice: Me. The figure comes out of the cave as Ben turns around to see him. Ben: You! Voice: Yeah, it's me! Ben: Vulkanus! (Gets ready to slap the Omnitrix IV.) Ester: Ben, stop! Ben: Ester, what do you mean? Ester: I said stop! Don't hurt him! Ben: But....(Ester glares.) Okay, what's the problem? Vulkanus: No problem. At least for me. (Cracks his knuckles.) Ben: You wish! Ester: Ben, don't...... Vulkanus starts running after Ben who runs away. Ben: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! *To Ester* Can I transform now! Ester: I'm sorry, Ben. But he'll harm Ciy....(Vulkanus Roars) Vulkanus(Roaring): Come back here, Tennyson! Ben: I'm sorry, Ester but...(Slaps the Omnitrix IV and undergoes a transformation.) Vulkanus bumps into something larger then him. Humungousaur: Humungous....(Roars) Heh. See what I did there? Vulkanus: It wasn't funny at all! (Tries to punch Humungousaur but Humungousaur holds Vulkanus's fist.) Looks like I'm gonna need some backup. (Whistles.) Suddenly out of the cave which Vulkanus came from, many more Vulkanus's come out of the cave! Humungousaur: How is...there...so many of you? Vulkanus(Original): Heh. Heh. Vulkanus 4: Let's kick some butt! All the Vulkanuss dog pile on Humungousaur. Ester: Ben! Suddenly he ground starts shaking and Humungousaur is seen growing. The now 60ft Humungousaur stands up (Having to bend(since he is too tall)) and shakes off all the Vulkanuss. Humungousaur: Humungousaur just went humungous! Heh. Heh. Suddenly a Vulkanus comes running but with a small kraaho girl on hi shoulder. Girl: Let me go! Ester: Ciyena! (Starts crying.) Humungousaur: Let her go! (Roars.) Humungousaur grabs the Vulkanus holding Ciyena and takes the little girl from Vulkanus. He gives Ciyena to Ester. Ciyena: Ester! Ester: Ciyena! (The two girls hug.) Humungousaur: Now, for you. (Glares at Vulkanuss) A few minutes later (still at the hot spot), all of the Vulkanuss are seen being put into plumber vehicles. Ben walks over to Ester who is with Ciyena. Ester: Are you okay, Ciyena? Ciyena: I'm fine. Ben: Who is she? Ester: My little sister. Ben(Gasps): You didn't tell me! Ester: The conversation never came up. Ben: Well, I'm glad you (Pauses and looks at Ciyena) both of you are alright. Ciyena: Thank you for rescuing me. Ben: You're welcome. But it is my job, after all. Ciyena: Your job? Ben: Of course, Wherever there is trouble, Ben Tennyson is there! The End Major EventsCategory:Episodes * Ciyena is introduced. * Ester, Seebik and the Kraaho make their ''Evolution Generation ''appearances. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Ester * Seebik * Ciyena Villains * Vulkanuss Aliens Used * Diamondhead * Arctiguana * Humungousaur Trivia *